


Face to face

by Aborealis



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS, Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: Gen, HG is really ooc lmao, There is violence it’s just not very graphic, Uhh I don’t know how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aborealis/pseuds/Aborealis
Summary: Pete fights one of the dark heroes in the mine and gets mad at HG wheee.I made this in late 2019 for an amino community, so don’t expect anything good out of this.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None





	Face to face

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:   
> Harvest goddess is ooc here.  
> There is violence but it really ain’t graphic.  
> Also this sucks ass.

It was another typical day for the farmer Pete, the only new discovery was the opening of a 4th mine. Going through the mine wasn’t that out of the ordinary though. Sure it was a bit more difficult than the other 3 he went through, but it wasn’t that bad. Nothing seemed off to Pete until then, it was quite ordinary, as ordinary as a mine with thousands of floors, gems that could fetch a pretty a penny, evil black chickens and bugs could get that is. Just thinking about stuff like that made Pete wonder if he was just dreaming of something.   
Whilst running through one of the early floors of the mine, he noticed that a certain tile felt a lot weaker and not as sturdy as the other spots. "This must be it then." Pete noted to himself before downing a full glass of bodigizer and uttering,"that should be enough." He stepped on the same tile, knowing full well that it was going to give in and send him a couple floors down and have him land flat on his face. Just as he predicted, the ground gave in and he started dropping down the floors. Each time he fell on the ground of a floor, it would immediately give in again and dropped further below, being cut on his way down. After a minute or so of descending down, he dropped to the ground without it immediately giving way, with Pete only uttering a single "Ow.". Pete slowly sat up, still trying to take the pain in when he noticed a figure standing a few meters away from him. The figures eyes were half lidded and, from what he could see, pure white, it had light gray, greenish skin. A light gray baseball cap, with the visor being a dirty green. It’s clothes also followed the same color pattern, it’s neck tie and shoes a dirty green, and it’s overalls a light gray. Soon Pete noticed that it looked incredibly similar to him, hell, it looked exactly like him. But it couldn’t have been him, right?   
He slowly stud up, already gripping one of his tools to get ready, as it suddenly started walking sluggishly towards him. The closer it came the more terrified Pete became and his breathing grew heavier. he didn’t want to find out that it was in all actuality him, he didn’t want to fight that thing, hell- he didn’t even know how strong it even was. As it came closer, he had to face the fact that it was without any doubt, indeed, him. And now there he was, face to face with what could be the most confusing and terrifying thing he came in contact with. Pete didn’t know why it was there or why it existed, and if it wad him, it should have had the same strength, correct? If so, could he even have beaten it? Was he even strong enough? He simply couldn’t tell. Pete tried calming himself down, thinking about how he’s dealt with worse and that just because it was him, doesn’t mean that he'd be that difficult to deal with. I mean, who could better see his moves coming than himself? Whilst still trying to stop his paranoia during this whole thing, his other version ran towards him with a rusty pitchfork in his hands. Pete, being unsure of what to do as the enemy charged at him, dropped to the ground to as it got close to him, to which it tried stab him as he was on the ground, luckily missing in a way that Pete was trapped inbetween the middle gap of the pitchfork. He started sweating bullets as his breathing grew heavier, whilst the enemy stayed in the same position. Still afraid, Pete noticed something about the pitchfork, there was an insignia on it, an insignia he was familiar with. "(That symbol, isn’t that my grandfather’s?)" he pondered. What was his grandfather’s pitchfork doing here? Hell, what if this IS his grandfather? If so, what would his body be doing here? Should he even fight his own grandfather? Pete shook his head, he could ask questions later, and that thing seemes undead, it won’t listen to reason nor would it help much when keeping him 'alive'. Having calmed down a tiny bit and having noticed an opening, Pete swung his hammer at his grandfather’s stomach making him fall back and immediately drop dead. Pete let out a sigh as he stud up, relieved it was over.  
"I need to ask the goddess about this…" Pete spoke to himself.  
••••  
Only a few hours later he was already at the goddess pond, being desperate for answers. He threw in a small flower to get the Harvest Goddess to appear. Just like he predicted, the second the flower went into the pond, she materialized infront of him, followed by a few sparkles. "Well hello Pete," she started, "Can I help you with anything." Pete gave a nod as he reached to get something from his backpack. "Yes I wondering if you could tell me something about–" He left his sentence on a short cliff hanger as he grabbed the pitchfork and showed it off to the goddess, almost immediately ruining her bubbly exterior, "–this. You knew my grandfather, right?" The Harvest goddess hesitantly took the Pitchfork and inspected it while staying silent. "Yes, yes I knew him." She confirmed, "He was a good man, looked and behaved almost just like you." Pete’s expression turned grim, knowing that she was hiding something from him. "Well if you knew him so well, could you tell me why the hell it was in the mine?" Pete in a way, scoffed whilst the the goddess turned silent once again, "Or what about the fact that I found him in a zombie-esk state? Could you answer me that?" Pete himself wasn’t sure why he was turning to mad, perhaps because he knew that the goddess was keeping something big from him?   
She stayed quiet, trying to give an answer that wouldn’t make him madder. "I guess I have to come clean, huh?" She started,"Fine, within an 100 year time period you keep getting reincarnated, which is partially my fault because I keep choosing you to get things straight."  
"And because I keep having strong ties to you, that’s why I keep getting reincarnated?" He chimed in trying to understand.  
"Exactly." She confirmed. Pete’s expression formed into a mix of confusion and anger. "So why do you keep choosing me to do all the dirty work?!" He questioned, "Am I just some experiment to you?!" The goddess shook her head, not wanting it to escalate any further. "Pete listen, a lot of the time, I don’t even want to interact with you, but sometimes you are the only person I can depend on in times of need." She began, "I have already tried everything to try and get this to stop."  
"Everything?"  
"Absolutely everything." She answered,"And if you keep coming back it would be nice to just have you there as an experiment, wouldn’t it?" Though it was obviously a joke, Pete didn’t laugh, nor even smile. "I‘ll…" Pete started, turning his back to her,"I’ll go now, I have to think about this for a bit." She waved her hand goodbye as he left.  
"Why do you have to be so hard to kill anyways…?"


End file.
